


out of sorts

by bilexualclarke



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nothing like a little bit of premarital finger banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: The wedding is too far away, and Charlotte is just so impatient.





	out of sorts

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you are avoiding me.”

The low timbre of Sidney’s voice causes Charlotte to stiffen, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Her breath quickens as he moves into the sitting room, standing before her in front of the mantle. It takes every ounce of willpower for her not to take her eyes from the page in front of her, her book clasped tightly in her hand.

“And do you?” Charlotte asks, rereading the same sentence for the fifth time.

“Do I what, Miss Heywood?”

At that, she raises her eyes to his. “Know better.”

Sidney’s lip twitch into something akin to a smirk before he schools his features. “I think when it comes to your opinion, Miss Heywood, you are inclined to believe I know little of anything.”

“Is that right, Mr. Parker?” Charlotte says loftily, turning back to her book. Sidney smirks outright at her stubbornness, crosses the room to kneel before her on the chaise.

“Your refusal to grant me your attention does not have anything to do with our interruption this morning, does it, my dear Charlotte?”

Charlotte’s breath catches at the sound of her Christian name on his lips. _Damn him._ She turns the page, despite not having retained anything that she has read prior.

“Our interruption? No, I’ve hardly though of it.”

“Hmm.” Sidney rests his hand on her thigh, his thumb slowly rubbing back and forth. Despite the many layers of fabric separating their skin, she fears his touch might burn right through. “Pity, for I have thought of nothing since it’s occurrence.”

He is, of course, referring to the moment they had shared earlier that day, in Tom’s study. Charlotte had been exuberant as she had shown Sidney her own rough sketches, her attempts at architectural planning, and he had been so consumed by his love for her that he could barely wait for her to take a breath before he was stealing her lips in a heated kiss.

It was not their first kiss— no, far from it. For since their engagement a fortnight ago, they have been hard pressed to keep themselves apart. It has been proving almost a form of torture, having the love of your life within your grasp but not close enough, propriety and custom keeping you apart.

It was not their first kiss, but it was the first that had escalated nearly to the point of no return. When they had heard Tom’s thundering footsteps, his voice calling for his brother before he reached the study, they barely had enough time to right themselves before the eldest Parker brother barged in and demanded Sidney’s immediate assistance.

“Can’t this wait, brother?” Sidney had said through gritted teeth, keeping himself angled behind Tom’s desk in order to hide the proof of their activities. Just moments ago Charlotte’s timid hands had been working on the buttons of his breeches, his own hands lost in the wonderful warmth beneath her skirts. “I would very much like to finish my conversation with Miss Heywood.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to talk when she’s Mrs. Parker, eh?” Tom said with a wink towards Charlotte. “Come now, we mustn’t dally. I assure you this is something you do not want to miss.”

Charlotte had looked to Sidney then, her eyes pleading. In another circumstance, she would have acquiesced, told him to go humor his brother and that she would wait for his return. But there has been a burning inside of her since their first kiss that has long grew into a raging inferno, and his touch is the only thing that seemingly both ignites and calms it at the same time. And so she did not tell him to go on, only looked at him with her doe eyes and pouting lips, begging him to stay with her.

But he had left with Tom. And for that, Charlotte deigns him deserving of a bit of punishment.

“You would have a lot more to think about if you hadn’t bended to your brother’s beck and call,” Charlotte tells him now, her jaw set. “And left me all...out of sorts.”

“Out of sorts?” Sidney murmurs sympathetically. The hand on her thigh moves to her ankle, slips under her skirts and up her leg. His fingertips dance teasingly over her skin, but Charlotte does not give in to him. “I’m dreadfully sorry, my dear, but I fear that if I had stayed that I would do something unforgivable.”

Sidney leans forward, ducks his head to nuzzle at Charlotte’s neck while his finger graze over her knee and toward her inner thigh. When his lips press against the sensitive skin of her throat, Charlotte sighs and parts her legs for him.

“There’s a good girl,” Sidney whispers against her throat. Charlotte’s eyes flutter shut and her book falls closed on her lap.

“The only unforgivable thing you can do is— is,” she stutters has his fingers graze the heat between her legs. “Is leave me in such a state as you did this morning. Out of sorts and— and— longing.”

“Longing?”

“Yes, longing.” Charlotte winds her fingers into the adorable curls that adorn the nape of his neck. “For you, Sidney.”

Just as the use of her Christian name from his lips ignites that fire in her, the use of his from hers seems to so the same. Something akin to a growl catches in his chest as he surges forward to claim her lips with his own. He devours her with a passion that Charlotte had previously thought only existed in her romance novels, but has come to realize does exist in the real world, if one is lucky enough to find a man like Sidney Parker in their life.

“Will you allow me to redeem myself for my earlier offense?” he whispers against her swollen lips. His fingers press against her bud, the sensitive cluster of nerves that make her toes curl when he rubs against it just right.

“I implore you,” Charlotte teases, biting as his lower lip. Sidney gasps and presses his fingers more firmly against her.

“Well, who am I to deny my future bride?”

Sidney adjusts his hand so that his thumb rests over her bud, rubbing slow, maddening circles while his long, calloused fingers teasingly dance over her opening. Charlotte clutches him close as a single digit breaches her entrance, gasping into his shoulder at the delicious stretch. Soon it will not be his finger but _him_ inside of her, filling her, joining them forever in the union of love. The movement of his finger alone makes her feel like she is going mad with pleasure, so she can only imagine the sweet ecstasy that the rest of him will bring.

“Can you take another, my darling?” Sidney whispers, pressing a kiss to her the top of her head. He waits not for her reply— Lord knows she can no longer find the words to give it— and slips another digit inside of her. Over the sound of her gasps she can _hear_ him moving inside of her, the slickness at her entrance making it easy to accommodate the thick stretch of his fingers.

Charlotte is lost in the sensations swirling about inside of her. The inferno seems to have swallowed her up, for she feels alight from her hair to the tips of her toes. Unbidden, she chases his movements with her hips, desperate for more. Sidney’s free hand locks around the back of her neck, keeping her face level with his while he drives her towards her undoing.

“Sidney!” Charlotte gasps. Her trembling hands clutch at his arms, his shoulders, before settling on either side of his face. His eyes are nearly black, wild with lust. “Please, Sidney—”

“What is it, my love?” he implores her. “Anything, Charlotte, I’ll give you anything.”

For once, her words fail her. Tears prick at her eyes, and before they can fall, Charlotte pulls her love to her and captures his lips. It is not so much a kiss as it is a press of their lips while she finally falls apart, gasping and moaning into his mouth. She is utterly wanton, enraptured by her desire for him.

Sidney does not remove his hand from beneath her stays until her entire body is trembling, unused to the shock of her release, and she collapses against his chest. Her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, and the hand that was on her neck moves to the skin of her back exposed by the neckline of her dress, and strokes there with reverence as Charlotte slowly floats down through the clouds and back to herself.

“Sidney, I am-” Charlotte cuts off with a gasp as she lifts her head and watches Sidney slip his hand from beneath her gown and bring it to his mouth. His fingers are shining with the proof of her arousal, and as much as it embarrasses her to see it, it does not compare to the shock of watching him lick each finger clean.

“Forgive me,” Sidney says, not looking abashed in the slightest. “I have thought about the taste of you too often to deny myself such a pleasure.”

“The- the taste of me?” Charlotte gapes. “You mean that you endeavor to...”

“It is not just by my hand that I will make you come apart,” Sidney promises with a smug grin. “But my mouth as well.”

“I had no idea that was something men fancied,” Charlotte confesses. She sits back on the chaise so that Sidney can leave the ground and squeeze in beside her, wrapping her in his arms and settling her on his lap. They had only a few moments before Tom and Mary were due home with the children, and they sought to make themselves presentable before their arrival.

“Not all men fancy it,” Sidney tells her, “but I intend to worship you, my dear Charlotte, in every way that I can. Watching you find your pleasure is...” Sidney takes a moment to swallow thickly and clear his throat. “It is altogether magnificent.”

“I wish to watch you find your pleasure, too,” Charlotte says brazenly. “Please, Sidney, let me—”

“No, Charlotte,” Sidney says, gently swatting her hands away from where they are reaching for his breeches again. Despite his own throbbing, desperate need for her touch, he manages to keep her wandering hands at bay.

“I will not compromise any more of your virtue before our wedding night. I may be a brute, but upon this stance I am firm.”

“Why not?” Charlotte pouts, the remnants of her pleasure leaving her bold. “It is no one else’s for the taking, only yours. I cannot bear to wait any longer.”

“You must, my love.” Sidney presses a hard kiss to her brow. “It is not much longer now.”

“It feels like forever,” Charlotte says softly. “If I am in agony, I can only imagine your pain.”

“Agony, hmm?” Sidney says, bemused. “Have I done nothing to ease your suffering?”

“You have helped a little,” Charlotte concedes. “But with each moment I spend in your company, I find myself wanting you more. I long for the day when we will no longer have to part.”

“I as well, my love,” Sidney murmurs. They can hear the shouts of the children growing closer from outside, and they both sigh in unison.

“I shall leave you to your reading,” he says, reluctantly parting from their embrace and rising to his feet.

“Not much I’ll be able to focus on now,” Charlotte mutters to herself.

Sidney subtly adjusts his breeches and straightens his waistcoat. Charlotte rights her skirts and adjusts the neckline of her dress, and they are presentable just in time for the front door to open and little feet to come pattering in. As he watches his fiancee greet his nieces and nephew with a smile, Sidney can’t help but let his mind wander to a time where it will be his and Charlotte’s own children filling their home with laughter. He hopes, most ardently, that that time will be soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! for those who do not know me, you can find me on tumblr as bilexualclarke, where I shall rave about sidlotte until I die


End file.
